1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relate to a packaging container, and more particularly, to a packaging container having at least one opening from which an object can be inserted.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, when transporting an object, for example office automation (OA) equipment, various kinds of objects are packaged together with the OA equipment. Such, accompanying objects include, for example, an operating manual, a CD for installation of a program, a memory card, optional parts, and so forth.
Such objects are stored in a packaging container made of paper and are enclosed in a packaging container for storing the OA equipment main body.
The packaging container may be made as a single piece by cutting out a flat blank of coated board or cardboard, and the cutout is folded. The following packaging containers of this type have been proposed.
In Registration of Utility Model No. 3094232, fold lines are formed at both sides of an envelope in a vertical direction. The both sides are folded in accordance with the height of an object to be stored, and are adhered so that the strength is enhanced.
The cardboard envelope is formed such that a cardboard sheet with sealing flaps and adhesive flaps is folded while the adhesive flaps are adhered. On the bottom of the envelope, the fold lines are formed along the width direction. At both ends, the fold lines are vertically formed. A plurality of the vertical fold lines is provided at both sides.
In Registration of Utility Model No. 3110361, an envelope provided with a shock absorbing material is proposed. In other words, inside the envelope made of paper with a flap, there are ruled straight lines equally spaced between protruding portions, thereby forming a wave-like shape.
The shock absorbing sheet made of paper having the wave-like shape is folded in half along a designated ruled line for folding in half, such that the protruding portions face inside. The protruding portions at both ends of the shock absorbing sheet are crushed so as to attach to an opening rim of the envelope.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Application H11-292057, a sheet of cardboard folded to form a box-like packaging container is proposed.
According to the related art, a cut is provided in a folded flap at the end portion of an open side of a cover. A lock flap is inserted into the cut in the folded flap of the cover from the box main body so as to lock the cover.
In such a cardboard packaging container, a cut piece is formed on the lock flap at a position where a finger is placed.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Application S60-23143, a reinforcing structure for a packaging box is proposed. Reinforcing frames are provided in the packaging box so that even if a plurality of packaging boxes is stacked on one another, the packaging boxes are not damaged.
A plurality of holes is provided on the bottom of the packaging box. The packaging box is placed on a base made of copper, and the reinforcing frames disposed inside the packaging box are inserted in the holes of the base, thereby supporting the packaging box on the base.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Application 2005-178819, a container filled with objects stored therein is shrinkable and packaged by a box-shape or triangular packaging box is proposed.
After the stored objects are removed, the packaging box is depressed so that the packaging box is flattened for easier collection.
A first wall and a second wall opposite the first wall press the outer surface of the shrinkable container holding the object while the container is fixed to the packaging box by a frictional force.
Objects to be stored in the packaging container come in various thicknesses, sizes, and shapes, etc. That is, some objects are relatively thin, such as an instruction manual and a CD, while other objects are relatively thick, such as a memory card and optional parts.
However, the related art packaging containers described above may accommodate only a single form of object. Consequently, different packaging boxes which may accommodate various thicknesses are needed.
Therefore, in reality, when storing an object that is relatively thin, an envelope is used, and when storing an object that is relatively thick, a box-type packaging container is needed.
Envelopes are normally thin, and thus load efficiency is enhanced. On the other hand, stiffness is most likely low. Consequently, the envelopes are not suitable for packaging fragile objects.
At the same time, when using a box-type packaging container, a packaged object may not be damaged, because the six sides of the box-type packaging container are closed so that stiffness can be secured.
However, as described above, the thickness, volume, stiffness, and shapes of objects may vary. As a result, the cost for manufacturing the designated packaging containers becomes expensive.
In order to accommodate an object having a flexible shape, the above-described related art packaging container having a shrinkable shape has been proposed (Japanese Published Unexamined Application 2005-178819).
However, according to the related art, the object to be stored is the same, with the packaging container accommodating particular changes in the shape of the same object.
Furthermore, such packaging container does not have a structure that secures the stiffness of the container itself. Thus, it is not suitable for transportation of an object while maintaining the shape of the packaging container.